Wicked Tongue
by LaLopez1981
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Tony and Loki are at a party/event, eyeing each other all night before they end up somewhere quiet where things happen, but no words are spoken. ((They speak a little)) College AU. ADVISORY: Explicit


**A/N: Wrote this f****or a request submitted by a dear follower on tumblr, staubengel-tumblr-com whose blog you should check out for amazing IronFrost art.**

**The prompt was Tony and Loki at a party or event, eyeing each other all night, until they eventually end up somewhere quiet and things of the sexual persuasion happen, without them ever exchanging a word.**

**I mostly followed it, except that they do speak a little. Enjoy!**

**XOXO,**  
**LaLa**

* * *

Loki didn't know how he let Thor rope him into these things. It was one of the reasons he had wanted to move into the dorms and away from his parents and his annoying brother. He knew Thor likely didn't want him there any more than Loki wanted to be there, but when Frigga heard Thor was going out, she insisted he take Loki with him.

So, here he was, following behind Thor into the biggest house he had ever seen. It was even bigger than the two-story, four bedroom house he and Thor had grown up in. It had a foyer, for gods' sake, complete with a butler asking for their coats.

Thor readily handed off the letterman jacket he still wore, nearly two years since graduating from high school. It still had all of the football and track achievement patches surrounding the elaborately embroidered _Odinson_ on the back. But Loki opted to keep his black leather jacket on. Just in case he found a way to skip out on the party.

He didn't even know why he had come. He didn't know the guy who was hosting his own twenty-first birthday party. Thor had met him while in college; apparently, he was a big man on campus and Thor, generous big brother that he claimed to be, thought it would serve Loki well to get to know some of the people he would be attending college with in just a few short months.

It was obvious, to Loki, that Thor was as thick as that jacket he had worn—in April, no less. If he knew anything about his younger brother, he would know he didn't give a shit if he knew any of these people. He didn't plan to befriend or "party" with any of them. He would finish college as soon as was humanly possible and immediately jump on a plane, on Odin's dollar, of course, and hightail it out of that stifling house. He didn't know where he was going to go yet, but he knew he just had to get out.

He separated himself from Thor as quick as he could and wandered through the house from room to room. He recognized a face or two—Thor's friends from high school who had decided to attend the same college—but deftly avoiding making eye contact and getting stuck talking to them.

For the majority of the evening he kept on the move, snacking here and there from the many bowls of chips floating around. He veered away from the kitchen when he spotted Thor and a group of his overly-muscled football friends yelling, grunting and bumping heads and fists in a show of brotherly solidarity, like a bunch of cavemen.

_Oh, please_, Loki thought with a roll of his green eyes.

He found the table of drinks and decided to stick to plain soda. If Thor was drinking then he would have to be the designated driver and get them home later. He had just picked up a liter of Coke when he was violently shoved forward, nearly knocking all the soda and all the alcohol over.

A bark of laughter and girlish giggles came from behind him and Loki whirled around, intent on giving the rude person a piece of his mind. He drew up short at the big brown eyes glittering up at him, surrounded by the most obscene amount of black lashes he had ever seen on a person.

The dark-haired boy smiled, laughing again when the drunken redhead clinging at his side fell into him, pushing him forward again. He steadied himself by grabbing onto the lapel of Loki's leather jacket. "Whoops! I think this girl's had a little too much to drink." He patted Loki's chest as if they were old friends. "No harm, right, Legs?"

Loki's lips parted, ready to berate him for the nickname, but then the boy winked at him. And the one known for his way with words went mute. The couple stumbled away into another room, and Loki was unable to move as he watched the prettiest boy he had ever seen disappear.

Loki had come to terms with his sexuality when he was fifteen and found himself attracted to his male lab partner in chemistry class. And after they started to use their study sessions to instead make out and experiment with exploring each others' bodies, he started to feel more comfortable with himself. No longer was he the lanky, awkward one. Realizing who he really was gave him a newfound confidence. Of course, he kept it hidden from his family for a long time. He had only recently come out to them on his eighteenth birthday, just a couple of months back. Things were still a little tense at home.

_Maybe that was why he came with Thor tonight_, he thought, as he was finally able to work his legs and followed the inebriated couple. He needed to be out of the house so he didn't have to hear Frigga reassure him repeatedly that she loved him no matter what, while Odin continued to ignore him and send him dark, disturbed looks. Thor didn't seem too bothered by Loki's confession. But, frankly, Loki didn't care if they accepted it or not. College was around the corner; that meant a freer environment and, possibly, even more boys to have fun with. It was something he was looking forward to.

Aside from the lab partner, Loki had only kissed a few other boys, and fooled around with even fewer. And while they were all cute and attractive, he hadn't quite had a reaction to any of them like this new boy.

Loki's stomach did a little flip when he finally caught sight of the pair, lost amid the huddle of people dancing in what he supposed was a parlor. Pretty Boy, as Loki dubbed him in his head, had one arm loosely slung around the redhead's waist, his other hung loosely at his side, a red plastic cup hanging from his fingers. They swayed together drunkenly and suggestively, their bodies pressed together, their legs entwined and bent so the girl was practically riding his thigh.

Loki imagined himself in her place and had to suppress a moan. He felt himself harden a little, his already tight jeans growing tighter, and shifted himself a little, glancing around to make sure no one saw him handling himself. He gasped softly, feeling himself flush, when he returned his gaze to the couple and found those dark, heavily-lashed eyes centered on him.

Loki couldn't tear his eyes away if his life depended on it. He was transfixed by the heat coming from across the room, like he was pinned to his spot, unable to move. He swallowed, trying to ease the dryness in his throat, as Pretty Boy continued to slowly sway with the female, who had dropped her head to his shoulder. He had turned them a little, so that he was staring directly at Loki.

His eyes started to travel down the length of Loki's body, pausing at the bulge Loki knew was there. Loki shifted a little, feeling his cock twitch, and Pretty Boy's eyes returned to meet his. A dark brow lifted and full, pink lips twitched into a smirk.

Loki laughed breathlessly to himself and, subconsciously, licked his lips. In turn, Pretty Boy bit into his. Then those brown eyes slid away, and Loki immediately followed their direction. And he spotted a sophisticated flight of stairs that brought to mind _Gone with the Wind_. He smirked back at Pretty Boy, gave an almost imperceptible nod.

He turned to head toward the stairs, keeping his eyes on the couple, and came to an abrupt stop, falling against the door jamb of the entryway between the parlor and a hallway.

"Well, hello, Loki," a smooth tenor voice drawled, catching him by the lapel and running paint-stained fingers along it.

Loki internally groaned and shoved the hand at his chest away. "Hello, Fandral," he greeted blandly, quickly glancing Pretty Boy's way. Luckily he was still trying to pry the girl off of him.

"And where have you been all night, doll?"

He grimaced.

If anyone was accepting of Loki coming out, it was Fandral, one of Thor's oldest friends. Closeted through high school himself, it didn't stop him from constantly leering at Loki whenever he had come over to their house. His come-ons and suggestive comments only grew more frequent when he moved away from home and into the dorms. Once, he had even caught Loki in his bedroom, slyly waiting in the bathroom between Loki and Thor's bedrooms, and tackled him down to his bed, kissing him sloppily, and roughly grabbing at his crotch. Luckily, Thor had decided to come up looking for his friend, or who knew what else Fandral would have done.

"I've been…around. What do you want?" He asked testily. He really wanted to know what Pretty Boy had planned.

Fandral's ever-present smirk grew. "Careful now, sweetheart; I like it when you're feisty remember?"

Loki released a put-upon sigh, hoping the idiot would get the hint. He snuck another look toward the dancing horde and caught sight of Pretty Boy.

He had finally gotten rid of the redhead and was standing by the door leading to the foyer. He caught Loki's gaze, lifting that red cup to his lips and sipped. As he set it back down to a nearby table, he flicked his eyes up toward the ceiling. Loki understood and gave a short nod.

"Hey…beautiful," Fandral murmured, cupping his chin, and forcing Loki to look at him. "Come back to my dorm with me tonight?"

Loki made an incredulous face and jerked his chin, failing to free it from Fandral's grasp. "And what would I do that for?"

Fandral moved closer, pressing himself into Loki, slipping his hand inside the jacket and around Loki's waist. "So I can show you a really good time."

Loki scoffed out a laugh and slipped out of his long, muscular arms. "How many times do I have to say no before you'll stop?"

The would-be artist—hence, the paint-stained fingers—wasn't deterred, only smiling, following Loki, as the paler man backed out of the room through the hallway. "It only takes one yes, sweetheart. And I can give you the night of your dreams."

Loki chuckled again, laughing more at Fandral's attempt at sexy stalking. He paused at the bottom of the staircase, catching sight of Pretty Boy talking to a group of friends. He laughed loudly, throwing his head back and Loki had the sudden, primal urge to bite that neck. "You're not my type, Fandral. I've told you this before."

"No?"

Loki jerked back when Fandral cupped his hand between his legs and instantly shoved him away.

Fandral snickered. "You seem pretty interested to me." He curled a hand in Loki's gray shirt and pulled him close. "I want your cock in my mouth, Loki," he whispered seductively.

Loki rolled his eyes and looked in Pretty Boy's direction again. He was staring, nearly glaring and Loki quickly shook his head, lifting his hands from Fandral's person, in an effort to show that he wasn't interested. It was then Loki realized Pretty Boy wasn't glaring at him. He was glaring at Fandral.

"Fandral," he warned. He winced at Fandral's hot breath on his neck, leaning as far as he could away from him, balancing himself with one hand on the handrail.

"I want you so bad, Loki. I want to feel you, tight and wet and hot, around my cock, and fuck you until you scream for me to stop."

Pretty Boy walked away from his friends, heading straight for them, and Loki's heart started to race. He was distracted again when Fandral took his hand and placed it over his crotch. Loki could tell his erection wasn't very impressive.

"Can't you feel what you do to me, love?"

Loki wasn't paying attention, instead watching as Pretty Boy started up the steps, let his fingers trace over Loki's on the rail as he ascended to the top. Loki had to get rid of Fandral, once and for all.

"Mmnnh, Loki…"

He gritted his teeth and huffed shortly, turning his mouth to Fandral's ear. "If you don't stop right now, I am going to dig my nails into that tiny piece of shit you call a cock, rip it off, and stuff it down your filthy mouth. _Then_ I am going to tell Thor every dirty word you have ever said to me. I wonder how big brother would feel about you talking to me like that."

Fandral released his hand and stepped back, his blue eyes wide and panicked. "Thor would never believe you."

"Wouldn't he? Thor!"

"No, no! All right, I'll leave you alone." Fandral frowned at him and finally started away, tail firmly tucked between his legs.

Loki smirked smugly and turned to head up the stairs, taking them two steps at a time. But when he reached the top, he froze. There were two more levels above him and hallways full of doors. Few people milled about, and from the noises coming from behind the doors, some of them were making use of the rooms. How was he supposed to find Pretty Boy now?

A short whistle sounded and Loki glanced upwards. A dark head of hair peeked over a railing on the third floor and a hand shot out, beckoning him with a finger. Loki glanced around and noted that no one else seemed to have noticed, so again, he headed up the next flight of stairs.

As he reached the top and moved around to one of the hallways, he caught a glimpse of Pretty Boy just as he darted into one of the rooms.

Loki started forward, pausing as a thought struck him: what if this was a prank? It wouldn't have been the first time someone played a cruel trick on him. It happened once last year when he was lured under the bleachers by the wrestling team's captain, only to get jumped by a handful of the members of the team. Thor was livid when Loki came home with a black eye and a broken wrist. Of course, Loki had lied and said they beat him up because he was flirting with one of their girlfriends. So easily manipulated was the Family Odinson.

"Hey, Legs, hurry up. I don't got all night."

Loki grinned and followed the voice to the first door in the hall. It was slightly ajar but dark inside when he pushed the door open. "Hello…?"

"Close the door."

He did so, straining his eyes in the darkness. His eyes darted to the windows when the curtains were drawn aside by an invisible figure, letting in the dim light from the half moon outside. "Who are you?"

A snicker, then, "Who cares?"

Loki's lips parted to speak more but the words were lost when he was shoved against the wall and his mouth covered by another. He mewled softly as an aggressive tongue pushed past his lips and fingers curled into his hair, moving his head to a better angle.

It took him a minute, but Loki finally found his footing again, and planted his hands on Pretty Boy's full ass, squeezing the firm muscle there, inadvertently pressing their bodies closer together. Pretty Boy moaned into his mouth and it vibrated straight down to his groin.

He cried out when the other's mouth moved to his throat, doing to him exactly what he had wanted to do, and shoved his jacket over his shoulders. It landed on the floor silently and Loki kicked it aside. He slipped his hands under the t-shirt Pretty Boy was wearing, feeling hot flesh against his cool hands, running them up and down his back.

"Mmm, your hands feel good…" he murmured against Loki's skin.

He swallowed, panted, dragged his nails down his back again. "_You_ feel good."

Pretty Boy chuckled and suddenly dropped to his knees. Loki blinked his eyes open and glanced down; watching, speechless, as his groin was nuzzled and fingers toyed with the fly of his jeans. "Ohh, fuck…"

"I had hoped it was me that was getting you hard downstairs," he breathed against Loki's denim-covered cock. Teasingly slow, he started to tug down the zipper. "Ooh…no underwear. I like it."

Loki's breath was coming fast and he shivered when Pretty Boy's hot breath brushed over his nearly fully erect cock as it bobbed free from the restraint of his jeans.

"Goddamn. You wax that shit?" He questioned as he shoved down Loki's jeans to his ankles and ran his hands up smooth creamy thighs and began to massage his hairless balls.

"Shave," Loki groaned out, fingers clawing into the wall he leaned against.

"Mmm…fuck, you're huge…"

"Ah…oh." Loki's thighs snapped together when he felt Pretty Boy's tongue lick over the tip of his cock. Rough hands forced them apart again and calloused fingers stroked him, pulling the foreskin back from the head. "Oh! Gods!"

Pretty Boy had wrapped his lips around the head, sucked lightly, and hummed around him at his reaction. A slick pop sounded as he lifted his mouth, striking his length slowly. "Is this your first time?"

Loki's fingers clenched around the wrist of the hand at his hip and growled a no. "First time…with someone who knows…what he's doing. Do it again."

He moaned loudly, uninhibitedly, as the tip was enveloped in damp heat again. Searing bolts of pleasure shot through his entire body as Pretty Boy sucked the head slowly, tortuously, running his tongue around it a few times before drawing him back into his mouth.

"G-gods have…m-mercy!"

Wet suckling sounds and emphatic moans filled the room as Pretty Boy continued to pleasure Loki, drawing his length deeper and deeper into his mouth, his lips stretching with each inch he swallowed.

Loki's hands curled tightly, likely painfully, into the soft tufts of his hair, holding him in place. "Unh, yes…oh my gods…your mouth is wonderful."

Pretty Boy chuckled around him again, wriggling his tongue on the underside of Loki's cock, making the standing man's body tremble, and he feared the man's knees might buckle before he was through. He pulled back to gulp in some air then started to simultaneously stroke and swallow down Loki's cock. Freeing his hand from Loki's grip, he cupped his balls, massaging them between his fingers. He took Loki's cock from his mouth again and dipped his head lower, drawing his balls into his mouth with his tongue and sucking a little harder.

"Oh, damn!" One of Loki's legs kicked up, accidentally squeezing Pretty Boy's head between his thighs.

He laughed and leaned back. "Easy, babe, I'm just getting started."

Pretty Boy moved in again and Loki reached down for his chin. "No."

Loki tugged lightly and Pretty Boy got to his feet. Loki backed him up against the wall this time, gathering the t-shirt in his fingers and lifting it over his head. He could barely see his face in the dim light, but Loki still found his lips, running his tongue along first the top then the bottom lip, sucking at them then at his tongue, tasting himself along with the smoky aftertaste of whiskey.

"Mmm…" he moaned against him, his fingers running over his chest, down his abs, and efficiently undoing his jeans. Impatient, he shoved his hand past the band of his boxers, fondling and stroking his already hard length.

"Oh, shit." Pretty Boy banged his head against the wall, curling a hand under Loki's hair, and turning his head slightly to give him more access to the throat he was currently devouring. "Are you…always like this? Sss…or am I special?"

Loki bit into his shoulder and slipped his other hand down the backside of his pants. "You do something to me…" he growled against him, feeling the goosebumps grow along Pretty Boy's skin. He squeezed one fleshy cheek then slid his hand to his crack, sliding his finger up then down again.

"Whoa…easy there, babe." Pretty Boy gripped him by the arms and turned them around again, so Loki was once more against the wall.

"What?"

He chuckled. "I'll suck you off, let you suck me off; hell, I'll even fuck you senseless. But I'm not into ass play. I don't bottom."

Loki felt the sting of both rejection and disappointment, but quickly pushed it aside. There were still many things they could do. He bit his lip and ran his hands up Pretty Boy's arms until he could wrap them around his neck. "Fuck me senseless, you say?"

Loki could just see the smirk curve his lips. "Like the sound of that, huh?" He pressed closer, shoving Loki's legs apart with his knee, and ground his hips against him.

"Ohhhh…" Loki let his head fall back, the feeling of their cocks rubbing together, driving him insane. "…Yes."

Pretty Boy pressed his face into Loki's neck, lapping at his throat, likely leaving a mark, rutting faster and faster against him. Loki's leg rose, wrapping as much as it could, tangled up in his jeans, around Pretty Boy's upper thigh, and moved against him, humping his thigh, just like he had imagined doing earlier.

"Mmm, f-fuck…I may c-come from this…"

Pretty Boy's breath hitched and he panted heavily against Loki's ear. "Do you like getting fingered?" He murmured huskily through short gasps of breath.

"Ooh, yes—nnnh!" Loki had no sooner agreed then two fingers were shoved into his mouth. He grunted softly then cupped his hand around Pretty Boy's and moved the fingers in and out of his mouth at his own preferred pace, coating them liberally with his saliva.

A slick, wet sound sliced through the relative quiet when Pretty Boy pulled his hand away and reached under Loki's body, digging between his ass cheeks.

"Ah…ohh…" Loki mewled giddily when his body was hitched up higher on Pretty Boy's thigh, his arm flying out to find purchase against whatever piece of furniture was next to them.

Pretty Boy grunted with his efforts to rub his fingers around Loki's entrance. "This might be easier on the floor."

"No…you're there. Do it." Loki teased Pretty Boy's mouth, breathing hotly into it, flicking out his tongue to lick at his lips.

He growled. "I'm gonna bite that tongue off," he grunted out, just as he finally pushed his finger through Loki's hole, making him cry out, throwing his head back. "Fuck, you're really tight."

Loki moaned weakly, lowering his head to press his forehead to Pretty Boy's. "Mmmmnnnhh…" He groaned as the finger in his ass pulled almost all the way out then pushed right back in.

"Tell me…when you want the next one." He started to move his finger in a slow rhythm in time with Loki's body, which was relatively light enough for him to guide along his thigh.

"Oh my gods…" Loki's was so lost in heady pleasure, he nearly forgot that he didn't know this man's name. He didn't even know what he was doing at this party. What if he knew Thor?

"Jesus Christ," Pretty Boy muttered through clenched teeth before pressing his mouth to Loki's, hard and rough.

All thought and reason was gone from Loki. His hips moved of their own accord, pressing back against Pretty Boy's finger and grinding against his thigh. He started to move faster and breathlessly demanded a second finger. He slowed his movements and tensed a little when he felt the prod of the second finger, stilling until it was able to breach the resistant entrance.

"Ahh, shit, I should've fucked you."

Loki moaned obscenely, too far gone to be embarrassed by the sound, and started to move his hips again. "Y-you…still can."

Pretty Boy panted, hissed and groaned, scissoring his fingers inside Loki, drawing more noises. "No…c-condom. Ohh, fuck, scream for me, baby. Nobody can hear you up here."

"Unh! Unh! Oh gods! Oh…you feel so good! Oh, fuck me! Spread me open!"

Pretty Boy pressed his face into Loki's chest, and shoved Loki's other thigh between his legs, grinding his own cock against it.

"Mm! Faster!"

"I'm trying! We picked a shitty position!" His laugh melded into a groan, his muscles straining as they rutted against each other at a heart-racing pace.

"Oh, I'm gonna come…!" Loki clapped his hand around the back of Pretty Boy's neck bringing their mouths together in a sloppy, frantic kiss.

"Not yet."

Loki's body was hitched up again and his ass lowered onto Pretty Boy's fingers once more. And then his world was tipped upside down. A shot of the most intense pleasure he had ever felt blasted through Loki, making him see stars behind his closed eyelids, and sounds of pure unadulterated ecstasy tumbled from his lips. One last thrust against Pretty Boy's fingers, one last grind along his thigh, and Loki was coming hard, his body twitching against the one holding him up.

Pretty Boy slowly removed his fingers from Loki, who whined softly at the loss, and set his leg back down.

Somehow in his orgasmic haze Loki recognized that Pretty Boy had yet to reach his own release and dragging his hands down the compact body against him, he lowered to his knees and pushed the hand stroking his cock away before taking his length into his mouth.

_It's so thick! _Loki thought as he moved his mouth and fingers along the length as fast as he could. He felt fingers in his hair, heard pleasured grunts and groans, and felt the thighs bracketing his head tremble at his relentless pace. His cheeks hollowed and he noisily sucked on the tip before deep-throating him completely, expertly relaxing his jaw and throat so he did not gag. He held him there for a moment, cupping his balls in his hand, before moving again, back and forth, to and fro.

Loki flicked his eyes up at an especially salacious moan, seeing Pretty Boy throw his head back in compete abandon, and slowly, slyly, he slid his middle finger further down, rubbing lightly against Pretty Boy's perineum.

"Oh, fuck…"

Loki pulled the cock from his mouth, replacing it with his balls and quickly licked his finger before returning it to Pretty Boy's perineum again. He hummed against his balls, chuckling when Pretty Boy swore viciously again. He kept sucking and slid his wet finger up to circle his hole.

"Ah! Shit! That shouldn't feel good."

Loki licked a long line up the underside of Pretty Boy's pretty cock, taking him in his mouth again, but continued to toy at his hole. "Mmm…" He pulled back, slurping up the spit around his mouth, still stroking. "You taste divine. I bet _this_…" He pressed the pad of his finger to Pretty Boy's hole. "…tastes just as divine."

He glanced up, smiling as Pretty Boy looked down through half-lidded eyes. "You really want my ass, don't you?"

"Mmm, I want _all_ of you." He playfully pouted. "But I didn't get to get fucked by you." His lips curved again. "So you should let me give you the same pleasure you gave me."

Pretty Boy watched him for several moments before pushing the hair sticking to Loki's damp forehead back. "This doesn't leave this room. Right?"

Loki shrugged, deceptively hiding the thrill that went through him. "If you wish."

"…Do it."

Loki moaned, running his tongue over his lips, then moved Pretty Boy's body so he leaned over the furniture he had earlier braced himself against. He wished there was more light in the room, so he could memorize every inch of this glorious ass.

No use lamenting, he thought, and spread Pretty Boy's cheeks so he could slide his tongue up and over his hole.

"Ohhh shhhhhit…"

"Mmm…" Loki hummed and began to lap his tongue at the firm muscle, poking at it with the tip, letting his saliva drip down to Pretty Boy's balls.

"Jesus, that feels amazing," he moaned, his hips wiggling a little, pushing back against Loki's talented tongue. "Fuck it, babe. Fuck it with your tongue."

"Ehehe…crossing to the dark side, are you?" He pressed a finger to the hole, barely pushing in his fingertip.

"Only right here, right now. Fucking do it. I need to come."

Loki spread his cheeks again and pressed his face between them, licking up and around the soaking hole, and pressed the tip to it, pushing in slowly.

"Oh, god…"

Loki's tongue moved in and out of the hole, and he moaned with it, gripping Pretty Boy by the hips and moving him back and forth.

"Fffuck! Oh fuck yes!" Pretty Boy's legs spread wider and he bent himself over a little more, opening even further for Loki to access him. He reached between his legs, taking himself in hand and pumped his cock hard and fast. "Unnnh…I'm gonna come!"

Loki pulled back and shoved Pretty Boy against the wall, taking his cock in his mouth again just as he reached his release. He moaned, feeling his hot tangy seed slide down his throat. He held still letting Pretty Boy fuck his mouth through his orgasm, only releasing his cock when it had stopped pulsing and started to grow soft again.

He fell back, leaning on his hands, chuckling softly as Pretty Boy slid listlessly down the wall. Their heavy breaths were now the only sound, backed by the deep bass of the dance music from two floors below.

They watched each other, as best they could in the light that seemed to have grown dimmer. Loki suddenly felt awkward, as he sometimes did after a similar romp with any boy. Especially the straight ones he occasionally hooked up with, using him as a tester, it seemed.

Shifting into a sitting position, he reached for his jeans and tugged them up as far as he could before moving to his knees.

"What's your name?" Pretty Boy asked, causing Loki to pause in zipping up.

"Loki." He waited for some kind of response, as most of the time, when people learned of his name, he was ridiculed for his parents' predilection to give their children names from Norse mythology. But there was none. "And…yours?"

He thought he saw Pretty Boy's brow crease a little. "Most people call me Tony."

"It's nice to meet you, Tony."

Loki saw the way his face moved in the shadows and knew he was grinning. "You have a bitchin' body, Loki."

He chuckled and fixed his shirt, damp and wrinkled now from their activities. "Thank you. Yours is quite phenomenal as well."

"I know," he said cockily before suddenly jumping up and pulling up his boxers and jeans. Once he had them buttoned, he held out a hand to Loki.

Loki picked up Tony's discarded shirt and allowed him to help him to his feet then handed over the shirt.

"Thanks. I better head back. People might wonder where I'm at. You gonna stick around?"

Loki moved to pick up his discarded jacket, slipping it on, though he was still quite warm. "Not likely. My brother is probably thoroughly drunk by now."

"That guy earlier; you know him well?"

Loki's brows twitched. "Uh…yes and no," he answered vaguely. "He's…a friend of my brother's who's always had a thing for me, I think."

"Steer clear of him. Word is he's pretty aggressive."

He chuckled once. "Yes, I know."

"Do you go to school here?"

Loki hesitated briefly. He wondered if telling Tony he was still in high school might make this end badly. And it was really the first time he hadn't wanted it to end at all. "Yes," he answered finally. "Freshman," he added, for no reason.

"Hmm…jailbait."

"I _am_ 18," he said on a soft laugh.

Tony smirked again. Loki's stomach fluttered. That smirk did things to him. "Okay," he said noncommittally, moving to the door.

"Who was the girl? The one I saw you dancing with," he clarified at Tony's confused look.

"Oh. Pep…? She's just my girlfriend."

Loki's heart sank. "Girlfriend?" he squeaked out.

"Yeah," he said as if it was no big deal. "Listen, I gotta run. You know your way out, right?"

Loki nodded and watched numbly as Tony stepped forward cupped his face, and pressed a short, yet tongue-laden kiss to his lips.

"Thanks. That was probably the best gift I'm gonna get all day. Take care, Legs."

Loki gawked at him, the sudden realization that this was Tony's house and Tony's party, boggling his mind as he opened the door and walked out.

A few weeks had passed and Loki got another surprise. While watching the nightly news with Thor—who was waiting for the sports updates—that boyishly handsome face appeared on the screen in a report: _Twenty-one year old Tony Stark has officially taken over as CEO at Stark Industries_.

Loki was flabbergasted. He had whipped around and asked Thor if he knew that he was _that_ Tony Stark. Thor, lazily stretched across the sofa, tossing a football in the air, had only shrugged and said he hadn't.

"Did you talk to him at his party?" Thor had asked, giving Loki a curious look.

Loki had grinned slowly. "Words were…brief between us."

Thor had rolled his eyes and had risen from the sofa. "Gods, Loki. You insulted him, didn't you? Your words may be brief, but you've always had a wicked tongue, brother," he had muttered on his way out of the room.

Loki had chuckled to himself, and left alone, allowed himself to relive those brief, but sexually charged moments with Tony in the darkened room on the third floor of what he know knew was _his_ mansion.

Years later, after college, after traveling, they would find each other again, and they would tell Thor the true, albeit abridged version, of what transpired that night.

And Thor would forever regret his use of the words _wicked tongue_.


End file.
